


darling

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [43]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rocky is famous, Sanha is a preschool teacher, but also a little angst, but he's a baby I don't know why I made him one, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha ran away to the gate before MJ could retaliate for his insult. He was giggling to himself, looking back at MJ, which was a wrong thing to do, when he smacked into someone as soon as he exited the open gate."Woah there, darling." A velvety smooth voice, exclaimed, tone amused.





	darling

“Okay, kiddos, off you go to your eommas and appas! See you on Monday!”

Sanha waved enthusiastically at the small hands waving ‘bye’ at him as the small group of kindergarteners echoed ‘bye bye Mr. Yoon’. He smiled brightly at the parents who offered him grateful smiles as their children grasped their hands and launched on what adventures they got to for the day.

As soon as the last kid left through the gates, he locked it and went back inside the small building to clean up for the weekend.

“Honestly, if I didn’t know how you teach these kids so well, I wouldn’t have believed you years ago when you said you wanted to become a kindergarten teacher because you’re a kindergartener yourself.”

Sanha rolled his eyes, as he turned and watched as his best friend slash brother-by-choice (they weren’t blood related but they were all the family they have) leaned on the doorway of the only classroom in the building. MJ had a teasing grin on his face and some stains on his shirt.

“I could say the same to you, working in daycare.” Sanha eyed said stains. “You’re more childish than I am!”

MJ shrugged and walked into the room, helping Sanha tidy up the mats and toys away. “I guess building a kindergarten slash daycare business together was a bad choice then?”

Sanha snorted. “More like the best choice.”

MJ smiled, satisfied. “Exactly.”

When Sanha first met MJ, all those years ago, he was still living in the orphanage. His parents and brothers had died in a car crash and he was the only survivor. Their family weren’t wealthy but they weren’t poor either, but all insurance money had covered for their funeral and remaining debts. Sanha didn’t know of any living relatives and he did have one, they didn’t come forward and so he lived in the orphanage since he was thirteen. He was a junior in high school when he met MJ at a local cafe he worked at. That was when they clicked and they hadn’t stopped talking since. He found out that MJ was in his junior year of university. Sanha didn’t really plan much for education after high school since he wasn’t sure if he could go. But then MJ became family to him and had offered to adopt him and become his legal guardian, the older explaining how Sanha might just be his long lost fated family since he didn’t have one either, not knowing them even.

So when Sanha had graduated from high school, he and MJ were family and he had moved out from the orphanage and into MJ’s two-bedroom apartment. He had worked hard in his university years, and working part-time to help MJ with their bills. As soon as he graduated, he worked in some preschool for a year or two, before he and MJ decided to make their own business, joining their two ‘fields’ with MJ in child daycare and Sanha in teaching kindergarten. It worked out great for the last three years, most of MJ’s kids graduating to Sanha’s kindergarten so it was smooth sailing aside from their love of their profession.

Sanha was twenty five and with a six year gap between him and MJ, he thought he couldn’t be happier with how his life went. Even with the age gap, they got on well and Sanha was reminded of his older brothers with MJ’s constant nagging and teasing. He will never forget his family, but MJ was his family now too.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Sanha asked as they turned off the lights and went out of the room, heading to the hallway connecting the daycare so MJ could change out of his stained shirt.

MJ shook his head. "Let's order, I'm lazy today."

"Hyung, when are you not lazy?" Sanha dodged the hand flying to swat him and giggled.

"Ya! I cooked for you for the last week." MJ exclaimed, argument lost in the shirt he was changing into.

When MJ finished, they made sure everything was turned off, all things put away for the weekend, before heading out the small one story building. As they exited the gate and MJ turned to put in the code to lock it, a newly renovated building caught Sanha's eye. _P2LM Studios_.

"Hyung?"

"What?"

Sanha stared at the building across the road, "I didn't know we'll be having new neighbours soon."

"Huh?" MJ turned to look at Sanha, then to what Sanha was looking at and frowned. "Oh. That."

Sanha made a noise. "You knew about that?"

"Kinda? It's not hard to miss Sanha. It's been a month, and judging from the name, I can see why it happened so fast."

"Huh? Why? What's with them?"

MJ turned to squint and glare at the building. "Nothing good." Then he walked down the sidewalk, leaving Sanha staring after him in surprise.

MJ wasn't known to dislike or hate anything, and from his response, it was the first time Sanha had ever come across this type of MJ, angry almost (well, he did come across an angry MJ when he skipped his classes and forgot to charge his phone that MJ thought he got kidnapped, but that's another story).

But what Sanha knows though, he should probably avoid their new neighbours. If only to avoid MJ's wrath or something like that.

"Hyung, wait for me!"

––

A week had passed and by then a new weekend was approaching. The week was uneventful, except for the face their new neighbours had officially moved in (their things that is) and it might be the reason why MJ was spiralling into bad mood territory deeper and deeper as each moving van came and went. He wondered why that was, but he was too scared to ask, he'll find out soon enough.

Sanha hadn't seen the actual people owning the studio, and his interest was peaked when many fan girls had taken to flock the area every hour or so, trying to see if anyone was in (turns out the studio, or the people behind were rather famous if they garnered such fans but Sanha didn't dig into it).

It was Friday again, and Sanha had since sent off the last of his kids. MJ hadn't come to find him, which meant he must be locking himself up in the daycare studio again; what he had been doing since the week had started (almost exactly the same time the first moving van across from them had arrived).

"Hyung! We've been leaving later than usual lately, but I'm hungry!" Sanha whined and pouted as he leaned against the wall, staring at MJ folding numerous cloths on the table, wondering why he had to do it then and there when in fact, Sanha eyed the neatly piled cloths in the open cupboard, there were still many available.

"You can go ahead." MJ muttered, not even moved by Sanha's whining. "I need to finish this."

"But Hyung!" Sanha leaned away from the wall, walking up to MJ and hooking his chin over the shorter, but older, male's shoulder. "Can we pretty please go? I'll even pay for dinner! Please! I'm _soo_ hungry!"

MJ laughed as Sanha squeezed him, and finally he relented with a nod, piling his cloths and placing them in the cupboard. "Fine. I want barbecue."

Sanha fist punched the air. He grabbed on to MJ's hand and lead him to the exit. "Let's go! Let's drop by our apartment first to change, you smell like milk."

Sanha ran away to the gate before MJ could retaliate for his insult. He was giggling to himself, looking back at MJ, which was a wrong thing to do, when he smacked into someone as soon as he exited the open gate.

"Woah there, darling." A velvety smooth voice, exclaimed, tone amused.

When Sanha looked up, or rather _down_ because the person was a head shorter than him, instead of a littany of apologies escaping his mouth, he only managed a small ' _oh'_. Because the person in front of him, took his breath away, the man, with brown hair resting on his forehead, with dazzling eyes, and was that a _dimple_ , was smiling at him, amused.

Sanha shook his head to come to his senses. "Sorry. I wasn't looking."

The other man only quirked a brow, smile never leaving his face. MJ at this point, had arrived beside Sanha.

"Ya, what did I say about looking where you're going?" He scolded, before turning to the other man and freezing for a split second before masking his composure with an apologetic bow. "Sorry, I swear he's not _always_ this clumsy."

"Hyung!" Sanha whined embarrassed. Here was a handsome stranger and there goes MJ, ruining his image.

"No worries. I'm Rocky by the way." _Rocky_ held out a hand in offer for Sanha to take, which the tall young man did, swore that there was a spark as soon as their hands touched. He thought he might be imagining it, but he could see Rocky's eyes glinting and smile getting wider.

"Sanha." He mumbled, gaze locked with the shorter male.

"And I'm MJ." The older male interrupted, causing both of them to separate.

"Nice to meet you both. Anyway, I just moved into the neighbourhood, I own the studio across with my best friends." Rocky gestured to the big _P2LM Studios_ sign.

MJ stiffened again, and Sanha knew it wasn't a good sign, so as much as he loved talking to Rocky, he had to make this short. But before he could speak, a voice shouted for Rocky, and soon a man with orange hair, and shorter than Rocky came running across the street.

"Ya, Rocky, I thought you were only going to be–" The man started speaking but as soon as he saw that Sanha and MJ were there, his eyes widened and his gaze went stunned and glassy, his voice turning into a mere whisper, "J-Junnie?"

Sanha frowned, wondering who that was, but he followed the man's gaze and was shocked to realize it was aimed at MJ, who had masked his face into a perfect blank look. Sanha watched as MJ stared – _glared_ – at the orange-haired man, before turning on his heel and stalking off.

"Junnie! Myungjun, wait!" The man yelled but before he could move in MJ's direction, Sanha stepped forward and stopped him.

"I think it's best you don't follow him for now. I don't know what's going on, but I suggest talking, if you want, to M Hyung another time." Sanha smiled tightly, feeling sad for the defeated look the man sported.

"Jin Jin Hyung..." Rocky called out softly, resting a hand on the man's back.

"It was nice to meet you, but I guess I better go make sure Hyung is fine. We'll have other chances to speak again soon, I'm sure." Sanha addressed the two, giving them a timid smile. Rocky returned it, but _Jin Jin_ , as Rocky called him, didn't say a word, just gazed after where MJ had left.

Sanha turned to leave, but before he could, a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Rocky holding his hand briefly before releasing it.

"This might come across weird, because we just met, but can I get your number?"

Sanha stared, for moment or two, before nodding his head and handing his phone for Rocky to input his. He wordlessly got it back and sent a 'hi' so Rocky can have his number as well.

When it was over, they stared at each other for a minute, before realizing they were in the middle of the side walk and Sanha needed to leave.

"Right, you better go, _darling_." Rocky smirked, gesturing to the path behind Sanha.

"Right." Sanha bit his lip and offered a tiny wave bye, before turning and walking away, stumbling on his toes, trying and failing not to blush at the endearment.

First, he needs to find MJ. Second, he needs to calm his heart the fuck down. Third, he'll need to find out just what's going on with MJ and Jin Jin.

––

A few blocks wasn’t far, and soon their apartment was in Sanha’s sight. A few moments, he was in the door, mouth opening to call out, but was stopped short by a figure hunched on the couch, head held tightly in their hands, fingers gripping their hair so tight.

“Hyung?” Sanha whispered, scared to raise his voice. MJ didn’t look up and when Sanha was about to call out his name the second time, he gasped as the older finally raised his head, tears streaming down his face; a mix of sadness and anguish leaving trails of the past.

Sanha immediately went to the older male, pulling him into his arms, and the silent tears became sobs, heart and gut wrenching, Sanha’s heart squeezed painfully for his hyung. Of all the years he had known MJ, he never cried; maybe once when Sanha graduated but it was happy tears and his hyung vehemently said it was because of the wind (Sanha didn’t believe him but he let him go). So seeing his hyung, so utterly broken, so different from the cheerful and bright hyung he knows, made it so hard not to cry himself.

Sometime later, MJ had calmed down and they shifted so the older was laying and leaning on Sanha while the younger had an arm around him, fingers carding through the older’s hair in a way to soothe.

“We were best friends.”

It was small, but MJ’s voice could be heard like it was shouted. Sanha didn’t say anything back, but hummed to urge him to go on.

“We met in high school, and at first I thought he was too chic and too popular. But then fate brought ua together for a class project, then I found out he was just this adorable man who liked puppies, liked changing hair colors every week, and that a smile on his face makes him lose his eyes but that’s okay because he had this eye-smile that just shone.”

Sanha wondered if they were just friends, but he’ll find out soon enough.

MJ gave a watery laugh. “I sing you see. Though you probably never heard because I don’t anymore. Jinwoo rapped and danced, and we’d spend our time making songs and dreaming of becoming artists. A duo maybe.”

Sanha gasped. “Why do you not sing anymore hyung? Now I’m curious.”

MJ shifted, and he leaned on the other side of the couch instead to face Sanha. “Senior year happened.” MJ lost his smile, a faraway look in his eyes, lost and hurt. “Jinwoo had an opportunity. In the US. His family was rich and had connections, and I knew they never really liked me, and I guess it was one way for them to separate us. They didn’t like my name soiling theirs.”

Sanha frowned. “Well that’s just mean.”

MJ hummed. “But Jinwoo loved his family, and I admit, they were good people but had different views, and they just...didn’t like me.” The older licked his lips and looked down on his hands. “We...were never really together. But he kissed me. On the day that he left. He promised he’d get in touch everyday, and we’d talk seriously about us.”

Sanha didn’t like the look MJ was sporting right then. It was a mix of confusion, anger, sadness and the little bit of hope all in one.

“But that was the last I heard of him. Then I find out months later how successful he became. Becoming a signed artist.”

MJ laughed suddenly, hysterical almost and tears were once again coming to life. “I don’t know why I did it. But I followed his movements, when he returned. I tortured myself looking at his happy self on the tabloids. Every day, then it became every week, until every month. I tortured myself by looking at someone who had forgotten me in just a blink of an eye. I thought when he got back, he’d _look_ for me. But...”

_“_ He didn’t.” Sanha finished, voice barely coming out.

MJ shook his head. “No he didn’t.”

Sanha wished he could take away the pain and sadness his Hyung was feeling. But all he could do was wrap a hand around the older’s leg, squeezing it in hopes to convey his comfort and support.

“He became a producer not too long ago, and made a record label. I already knew who our neighbours were, that was why I was so—“

“Hateful?”

“I guess. Because of all places, he _had_ to choose the one right across from us. Like he didn’t torture me for years already. I was hoping it would just be a minor studio, so there was less chances of him ever setting foot in this neighbourhood.” Sanha watched as MJ picked at a Pikachu pillow they had lying around. “I didn’t _expect_ for him to build his main office and studio.”

Sanha cleared his throat. “That means you might see him every day hyung. And the way he reacted earlier, I’m sure he had _every_ intention to speak to you.”

MJ didn’t have a reply, gaze tracing every line of the pillow in his hands.

“Hyung...are you going to be alright?”

MJ petted the pillow, hands in somewhat of trance. “Yes. I will be. I _need_ to be.”

They were silent for a few minutes. Sanha watching in worry in the silence, MJ still stroking the pillow. Until, MJ stood up suddenly.

“Sorry, aga, I don’t think barbecue will do well tonight. I think I just need to go sleep.”

MJ didn’t wait for a response before shuffling down to his bedroom, slamming the door closed not a second later.

Sanha sighed in worry, wishing he had all the answers and powers in the world to make his hyung okay. He couldn’t imagine the feeling MJ had upon seeing his longtime best friend – boyfriend? – and all that history and pain coming back.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He took it out and read the text.

_‘Sorry about today, darling. I guess they had history. Jin Jin hyung didn’t say anything else besides being sorry and that he regrets it. But I hope your hyung is okay._

_P.s. hope the thing between our hyungs won’t affect us?’_

Sanha’s heart leapt with the message from Rocky. He didn’t know if the other man just so happen to casually use endearments all the time, but he wasn’t complaining.

––

The weekend after that fiasco was silence on MJ's end. Sanha spent the entire two days trying not to barge in MJ's room and ask him if he was fine, if he wanted food, or anything else. He knew the older needed time to himself, to prepare himself for after the weekend; Sanha knew his problems are only going to get worst if Jin Jin's – Jinwoo's – determination was anything to go by.

Sanha himself was silent on his end with Rocky as well. Although he liked the man, and he was more than willing to accept the man's intentions if the underlying flirting was a clue to go on, he was somehow hesitant. Not only was he the best friend of MJ's _ex_ -bff slash maybe boyfriend, he was also pretty famous from what he researched about him. Sanha would rather not be roped into the celebrity's life. Though, a part of him wanted to at least try, he was also scared of the consequences of what it meant on having a significant other. Flashes of his family came into his mind, and his heart squeezed painfully every time he remembered losing them.

Sanha woke up earlier than normal on Monday, to make sure MJ was alright or something along those lines. He was pleasantly surprised though when he came into their small kitchen to see MJ already up and making his coffee.

"Ah, Aga you're up early." MJ smiled at him, but it wasn't as bright as usual, puffy eyes telling him a different story. Sanha ignored it though, knowing MJ would want him to, for now anyway, so he smiled back. "I'm going to go head in earlier, if you want to come, or go at your usual. It's up to you."

Knowing MJ probably would want to avoid a certain someone, Sanha decided he didn't want his hyung to go alone. "Nah, I'll go. I'm ready anyway. I might just head to a cafe and get some muffins. I already got my stuff ready and the kids won't be in till quarter to nine."

MJ nodded, and placed his cup in the sink. "Then, shall we go?"

"Yep."

They walked in silence towards their daycare-preschool, predictably called _Sunshine's Daycare-Preschool_. They decided on that name since MJ was practically a ray of sunshine and Sanha just liked the sun, since it reminded him of happy days; he wanted their kids to always have happy days.

As they neared the building, Sanha saw a figure sitting on the steps by the gate and not a second later, MJ saw it too since he froze mid-step. Sanha knew Jin Jin would be determined, but he didn't think he would be this determined.

Maybe the orange-haired man heard them, maybe not, but he looked up and when he saw them standing not a few feet away, he scrambled up and took a hesitant step forward.

"Junnie..."

Sanha didn't say anything, but even if he did, the two probably won't notice. Like two days ago, they stared at each other. Jin Jin was probably waiting for MJ to say something, anything. MJ didn't open his mouth however, his eyes trained straight. When Jin Jin seemed to take another step, MJ finally moved. He walked closer and straight up the gate, putting in the code to unlock.

"Junnie, please." Jin Jin was murmuring, but MJ ignored him and went straight in. Jin Jin looking after him sadly and dejectedly.

Sanha went in after MJ, smiling apologetically at Jin Jin. Though he knew of the things between the two, he didn't have it in his heart to hate the producer, knowing he might have reasons for doing what he did. But his hyung was his family, and until MJ explicitly said he was fine with Jin Jin, or wanted to talk to him, all Sanha could offer would be tight smiles.

As he closed the gate, Jin Jin turned back and walked across the road to their studio and Sanha couldn't help but glance up. He was stunned to see a figure looking out the window staring right at him. As soon as he figured out who it was, he ducked his head and ran inside.

He wondered just how long he can avoid Rocky, knowing the other was right across them.

––

A month passed, and everything was the same as usual. As same as it could anyway. Their daycare-preschool was still the same, but their lives were different now.

MJ wasn't as bubbly as he used to be. There was an ever present hollowness in his eyes, ever since Jinwoo had shown back into his life, their lives. His smiles weren't as bright, and though Jin Jin had stopped coming in the morning, his presence was still known when he left a small bouquet of Coreopsis, to which MJ's eyes always take a blank look when he saw them.

The first time it arrived on their door step was a week after the first week of Jin Jin trying to talk to MJ in person. After that, the flowers came in his stead. The first time, MJ had frozen and took them with shaky hands, tears in his eyes, before he threw them in the garbage. Sanha had to usher him in the building quickly as soon as the first tear dropped, hugging his hyung close as the other sobbed out, _'it was my favourite. How can he do this to me?'_ Still, the flowers came, and each time it was sent to the trash, until a week before, MJ had taken to bringing it inside and Sanha knew, it was being taken cared of and put in a vase. Sanha also knew his hyung still loved Jin Jin, as much as he tried to put up a facade. It was only a matter of time when they were both ready to welcome – when MJ was ready to welcome Jin Jin back into his heart.

As for Sanha, Rocky had the same amount of determination as his hyung. Sending him texts everyday, checking up on him, sending him his favourite muffins during lunch. Though Sanha never replied to his texts, except to thank him for the muffins, he knew his resolve was starting to weaken. MJ had also come to tease him about Rocky (Sanha though MJ would be against it but the older just smiled at him sadly and said he had no right to do that) and was pushing on him to go and ask the celebrity out already.

Sanha sighed as he took a sip of his smoothie, walking from the cafe back to their building. It was the weekend, but he decided to do some work and inventory. He was humming along a tune when two figures across the street caught his attention. His heart leapt upon recognizing it was Rocky, but then it dropped when he saw Rocky was with someone, someone very handsome and he was smiling at him in such a fond way. Then Rocky reached up to place a kiss against the man's cheek before hugging him close. Sanha dropped his smoothie.

Rocky gazed up then and saw Sanha standing there, then he must have seen his reaction, pulling away from the man immediately. "Sanha!"

Sanha turned around and walked briskly away from the scene.

He was being stupid. It wasn't like they were together. Sanha was the one who wasn't answering Rocky's advances. He was the one who didn't reply. He was the one who put a stop to things before it started. Of course Rocky wouldn't wait for him forever, if Sanha didn't reply, he'd take that as him not being interested. Rocky was a celebrity for goodness sakes, he had no time chasing after a nobody. From the looks of it, the other might even be a celebrity too, with how handsome he was.

Sanha's thoughts were pulled to a stop when a hand gripped his and turned him around. It was Rocky.

"Hey, why did you–" Rocky said before he looked alarmed. "Darling why are you crying?!"

Sanha didn't know he was crying until the other mentioned it. He reached up and came with wet fingers, indeed he was crying. Rocky reached up and wiped away his tears, understanding in his eyes.

"Hey. What you saw it wasn't what it looked like, darling."

"It's not like I have a reason to react like that." Sanha mumbled, eyes cast down. He wanted to run, hide in his bed and never come back out.

" _Darling_." The tone used was so sweet, that it made Sanha burst out sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" His hands came up to cover his eyes. He felt Rocky's hands come around him and he was pulled down and into the other's embrace.

"Darling, don't be sorry. C'mon stop crying, you'll ruin your pretty eyes." But that only made Sanha cry harder.

Rocky decided to just run his hand up and down Sanha's back to soothe and calm. "What you saw. That was Dongmin, one of my best friends. He just got engaged to my other best friend Bin."

Sanha felt stupid then and he quieted down, sobs turning into silent tears.

"It was a long time coming honestly. They've been together for so long, it was about time Bin proposed." Rocky chuckled and Sanha pulled away then, wiping his face from his tears.

Rocky smiled when he looked again. "Hi darling."

"I'm sorry." Sanha whispered. "For not replying."

Rocky shrugged. "I understand. Not everyone is intere–"

"I am!" Sanha blurted, blabbing and ranting right the next. "It's just I'm scared. Then hyung happened and I felt guilty about liking you and he's there suffering and I felt like it was betrayal on my part. But I really do like you Rocky! I think you're beautiful and handsome and cute, and so talented and I google stalked you for a while but I swear it was one time. I always look for you in the mornings but hide as soon as i know you're there because I was ashamed and I just really like you."

Sanha closed his mouth and breathed harshly, needing oxygen after that whole thing. Rocky looked mildly stunned but pleased, and he wondered how he understood any of what he said because of how fast he talked.

"I'm glad." Rocky said.

"Huh?" Sanha blinked owlishly.

"I'm glad you like me or it'll be really awkward if I do this and you don't." Sanha didn't get to ask what _this_ Rocky was referring to but he got his answer right after.

Rocky leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against Sanha's. Sanha froze for a second, not really comprehending he was being _kissed_ , but Rocky was anything if not persistent, and soon Sanha was kissing back softly.

They pulled away soon enough and Sanha blushed while Rocky smirked at him.

"Alright darling?"

Sanha nodded, the kiss having taken away his voice.

"So, darling..." Rocky took his hand. "Will you date me?"

And all Sanha could do was give him a shy smile and a nod, Rocky's answering grin shining bright.

––

So dating a celebrity wasn't really any different than dating a regular person Sanha had found. Rocky was pretty private and so it wasn't a crazy adjustment. Although he had to welcome a new world with fan girls, he was just glad none of them hated him for dating their idol (he found they ship them and he was introduced to a world of shipping). Sanha though had to face some weeks without his boyfriend in town, with the older male flying out to perform and dance. Rocky had offered for him to come, but Sanha had a job and he couldn't leave his kids behind, Rocky had pouted but understood (the older kissed him softly and whined the whole time when Sanha drove with him to the airport to drop him off with Bin and Dongmin, as well as Jin Jin).

Overall, having a celebrity of a boyfriend wasn't all bad.

It's been half a year since they were together, and their six month anniversary was coming up soon. Sanha admits as cliche as it sounds, it was the best six months.

Rocky was an affectionate person, and he always placed Sanha first in everything. He was always considerate and always checking up on the younger on how his day was, and popping in at work, leaving him his muffins. Sometimes he'd sit in class and the kids had often roped him into reading them a story during storytelling time. Sanha had only watched with fond eyes, as Rocky engaged with the kids with his charming smile and voice changes according to characters. Sanha was so in love with him, he can't remember when he started.

On another note, MJ had been so supportive of his relationship with Rocky. He had even gotten on with the rest of Rocky's best friends, except of course Jin Jin (though MJ had stopped ignoring the other when they gather in groups and Jin Jin's relieved and happy smile when MJ says a tiny hello could have brightened the room).

"Baby, where's my cuff links?" Sanha heard Rocky call out from his ensuite bathroom. They were in Rocky's penthouse, getting ready to go to dinner with their friends, and Sanha had stayed over the night before (he couldn't say no to his pouting boyfriend after all, begging him how ' _I haven't seen you since I got back from New York_ ' which was a lie because he'd seen Sanha handful of times but he let it slide).

"Did you look in the draw?" Sanha called out, buttoning his dress shirt.

"Yes, but–" then a victory sound. "Nevermind, found it!"

Sanha rolled his eyes, he swore everything was always in the same place, but Rocky always forgets. He turned and walked back to the large bed and sat down to put on his socks.

Rocky came out not a moment later, all suited up, in a dark grey suit looking as handsome as usual , with slicked up hair. He came in front of Sanha and leaned down to place a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Why won't you just move in?"

Sanha giggled, reaching up to place a kiss on the older's lips in a peck. "We talked about this already, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk whined. "But!"

Sanha patted the bed beside him. "Look, I love you, but I still think it's too soon."

Minhyuk pouted but nodded. "I know. It's just I miss you all the time, and when I come home from my trips, I would want to go home to you."

Sanha sighed, leaning in to place another peck, to compensate. "You know what. How about a compromise?"

Minhyuk brightened. "Really?"

"Hm. Why don't I wait and stay over every time you get back, and I'll stay every friday till the weekend, huh?"

Minhyuk pondered over that. "I won't be getting you every night, but I can live with that. For now."

Sanha eyed the smirk the other sported and rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's go. We're already late."

"It's called being fashionably late."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be anything late, which I already am. So hurry."

-

When they got to the restaurant, they were ushered in the private room Rocky had reserved for them. When they got there, they heard crying, and they looked at each other in alarm before sending away the server, and peeking in through the doorway.

It was MJ. He was crying, but he was in Jin Jin's lap and the producer was also crying and had arms wrapped tightly around the older.

They both startled when a voice came from behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" Dongmin asked.

"Shh!" Sanha whisper-yelled,

"What, why?" Bin looked confused and Rocky pulled him aside as they all peeked in the room.

"M-hyung and Jin Jin-hyung." Rocky hissed.

They all quieted after that and observed.

"I'm so sorry, Junnie." Jin Jin said, face tucked into MJ's neck.

"I know." MJ hiccuped, hands coming up to card through Jinwoo's hair. "I know."

"I love you." Jinwoo said quietly, voice harsh with tears. "I love you and I'll make it up to you."

"I never stopped." MJ mumbled, "Never."

Sanha and Rocky thought it was too private to intrude any further and they pulled Dongmin and Bin away from the room.

"So are they getting together? I'm sick of looking at Jin Jin-hyung's hopeless face." Bin said, and got a smack from Dongmin. "Ya!"

"I hope so. They deserve to be happy." Sanha offered. He knew the others don't know the back story and they never asked, but he did, and he really did hope they can move past it.

"I'm sure they will baby." Rocky gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, Sanha-gah, they will." Dongmin smiled.

They stood there for a few minutes, letting the two in the room have their time before going in, pretending they didn't notice the puffy eyes. But they did notice the tightly held hands and the bright, happy matching grins on the two. Safe to say, there were three couples that night.

As they all enjoyed their dinner together, Sanha couldn't help but think about the past few months. He was glad that after all that happened, they were here, happy and together. When he felt Minhyuk reach out from underneath the table for his hand, he was thankful that someone from above sent him this amazing person. He also couldn't help but feel like it was sent from his family up in heaven, and now he had a new family, that he knew would always be there for him like his family had, even from where they were.

"Come darling, let's go home."

Sanha smiled at Rocky and nodded, followed the rest of them out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was bleh, or maybe that's just me. But anyway, whoever guessed the reason behind the name of the studio will have the next oneshot dedicated to them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm still not over OT6 performing All Night in Hanbok. and seeing them all together again, like I missed them all so much *-*


End file.
